Gurkha Knives
Weapon Info The kukri or khukuri (Nepali: खुकुरी khukuri) is a Nepalese knife with an inwardly curved blade, similar to a machete, used as both a tool and as a weapon in Nepal. Traditionally, it was, and in many cases still is, the basic utility knife of the Nepalese people. It is a characteristic weapon of the Nepalese Army, the Royal Gurkha Rifles of the British Army, the Assam Rifles, the Assam Regiment, the Garhwal Rifles, the Gorkha regiments of the Indian Army, and of all Gurkha regiment throughout the world, so much so that some English-speakers refer to the weapon as a "Gurkha blade" or "Gurkha knife". It is a very effective chopping weapon due to it's weight and slashing weapon. Because of the curved blade, the user does not need to swing by the wrists to inflict maximum cutting force when the user bends its blades at the opponent. Unlike a straight-edged sword, the center of mass combined with the angle of the blade allow the kukri to slice as it chops. History Notice: This information was copied from Wikipedia. You can change this history section if you have any useful sources. Researchers trace the origins of the blade back to the domestic sickle and the prehistoric bent stick used for hunting and later in hand-to-hand combat.2 Similar implements have existed in several forms throughout South Asia and were used both as weapons and as tools, such as for sacrificial rituals[citation needed]. Burton (1884) writes that the British Museum housed a large kukri-like falchion inscribed with writing in Pali. Among the oldest existing kukri are those belonging to Drabya Shah (circa 1559), housed in the National Museum of Nepal in Kathmandu. The kukri came to be known to the Western world when the East India Company came into conflict with the growing Gorkha Kingdom, culminating in the Gurkha War of 1814–1816.[citation needed] It gained literary attention in the 1897 novel Dracula by Irish author Bram Stoker. Despite the popular image of Dracula having a stake driven through his heart at the conclusion of a climactic battle between Dracula's bodyguards and the heroes, Mina's narrative describes his throat being sliced through by Jonathan Harker's kukri and his heart pierced by Quincey Morris's Bowie knife.3 All Gurkha troops are issued with two kukri, a Service No.1 (ceremonial) and a Service No.2 (exercise); in modern times members of the Brigade of Gurkhas receive training in its use. The weapon gained fame in the Gurkha War and its continued use through both World War I and World War II enhanced its reputation among both Allied troops and enemy forces. Its acclaim was demonstrated in North Africa by one unit's situation report. It reads: "Enemy losses: ten killed, ours nil. Ammunition expenditure nil."4 Elsewhere during the Second World War, the kukri was purchased and used by other British, Commonwealth and US troops training in India, including the Chindits and Merrill's Marauders.[citation needed] The notion of the Gurkha with his kukri carried on through to the Falklands War. On 2 September 2010, Bishnu Shrestha, a retired Indian Army Gurkha soldier, alone and armed only with a khukri, defeated thirty bandits who attacked a passenger train he was on in India. He was reported to have killed three of the bandits, wounded eight more and forced the rest of the band to flee.5 A contemporaneous report in the Times of India, that includes an interview with Shrestha, indicates he was less successful.6 Renai Boukun(Japan) / Love Tyrant(English) It's current owner for the kukri was Akane Hiyama and she constantly used it when another woman tries to get close to him or have a relationship with Seiji Aino and she constantly stabs Seiji and Guri with one or two kukri blades, though the two are both immortal but unlike Guri's immortality, Seiji and Akane can still take physical damage but they cannot die, as long as they received it's Angel Blessing. It was seen on Episode 2 that she used it to cut a pistol in half stating that the only one who hurts Seiji is Akane, herself. In Episode 5, she used the kukri when fighting off against Shikimi Shiramine when Akane sees Seiji being held captive in some sort of web-like substance and his right hand seeping out blood as his hand was severely injured via the bladed weapon. During the fight, her sets of Gurkha knives was somehow stolen but Akane somehow cut through Shikimi's left hand with an unknown, bladed object attached on her hair. In Episode 6, she is seen using her Gurkha knife again while at the beach to subdue and kill Stolas, but she got injured at the process. When Stolas calls her "You're a weakling", she remembers about the same response from Shikimi and when he is about to finish Akane, she used her hand to stop him from charging at her head with his beak and she is able to defeat Stolas by using a baseball bat given by Guri and swings the bat upwards towards him and disappears into the sky.